Thieving annoyances
by moon55555
Summary: Je teste une nouvelle fic de détective Conan,donnez moi votre avis s'il vous plaît pour savoir si je la continue ou pas( ｡ ): Une nuit au clair de lune,un diamant aux miles éclats,un voleur fantôme et une détective prête à tout pour l'arrêter.Le jeune Kaito Kuroba arrivera t-il enfin à s'emparer du plus beau des joyaux,a savoir le cœur de sa jolie détective? Lisez pour savoir !


**Moon55555**: Alors voici un essai d'une nouvelle fic qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit moment, et donc je voudrais avoir votre avis sur ce premier "petit" chapitre.

* * *

La jeune fille regarda , incrédule , le spectacle des voitures de police , des hélicoptères et des foules de passants excités , qui se déroulait devant ses yeux …

Certains brandissaient même des pancartes et des banderoles , acclamant sans cesse leur idole tandis qu'une poignée de policiers en uniforme bleu tentaient , en vain, de les calmer…

**_"Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? "_** se demanda t-elle perplexe devant toute cette agitation avant de se renseigner chez le passant le plus proche:"Excusez-moi monsieur, est-ce qu'il s'agit d'une manifestation ? "

" Pas du tout ! Kaito KID a décidé d'attaquer cette nuit la bijouterie que vous voyez là bas et de voler la voie lactée le fameux diamant qui vaut plusieurs centaines de millions de yens ! " lui répondit-il en désignant un endroit au centre de l'agitation "Cela fait deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas prévu de vols , donc forcément tout le monde attend son show avec impatience !"

La jeune blonde fronça les sourcils : **_"Comment pouvait-on acclamer un criminel? C'ést complètement inacceptable !"_**

Le flot des pensées de la jeune fille furent interrompues par les cris et les acclamations des fans hystériques : "Il est là ! C'est lui! C'est Kaito KID! Il est venu !"

En effet une silhouette dans un costume blanc était maintenant debout sur le toit de la bijouterie visible à la lueur des hélicoptères.

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire en coin _.__**" À peine arrivée au Japon et je dois déjà reprendre du service… Décidément le crime n'attend pas…"**_

Le voleur sauta soudain , et sous les cris d'effroi de la foule fit quelques pirouettes avant de déployer un parapente et de s'envoler vers le Sud , visiblement le diamant déjà en poche.

Tandis que les voitures de polices et la foule de fan s'élançaient à la poursuite du "KID" , le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit un peu plus et ses beaux yeux émeraudes brillèrent devant l'indice que seuls ses pupilles de détective avaient été capables d'apercevoir.

Ce "KID" n'était apparemment pas a prendre à la légère.

Elle se précipita dans la rue maintenant devenue déserte , dépassa la bijouterie , traversa quelques ruelles et arriva bientôt dans un Park désert.

Le mouvement d'une cape soulevée par le vent et une silhouette debout dans l'obscurité, éclairé seulement par la magnifique clarté de la lune, confirma les soupçons de la jeune fille.

Kaito kid tenait entre ses doigts un diamant aux magnifiques éclats bleutés qu'il contemplait a la lumière de la lune, à travers son monocle.

**"Un ****_mannequin télécommandé_****? Ingénieux …"**

Le voleur se retourna vivement. Un bref éclat de surprise passa furtivement dans ses yeux , puis son inimitable 'Poker Face' reprit le dessus.

" Kaito Kid je présume?"

"Oh ? Je me serais donc fais découvert si facilement ? Mais je préfère tous de même la compagnie d'une magnifique jeune fille à celle de ces imbéciles de policiers. " dit -il , son incontournable sourire charmeur aux lèvres tout en s'avançant vers la jeune fille, en posant un genoux au sol et en embrassant sa main. "Puis-je savoir votre nom Ojou-san ? "

La jolie blonde sourit , amusée par l'attitude du voleur : " Kanzaki Akira …_detective_…"

Et elle appuya sur le dernier mot , de sorte que KID eut un bref moment d'hésitation avant de rapidement se reprendre et d'afficher son sourire moqueur : " Oh? Qui aurait cru qu'il existait de si jolie détective. Après tout , les plus belles roses ont toujours des _épines_.…"

Des sirènes de polices interrompirent le voleur dans son discours, le rappelant à ses priorités: "Hé bien, je pense que je vais devoir vous laisser , le travail m'attend. Vous savez , ce n'est pas toujours facile d'être un voleur à la renommée internationale, j'ai plein d'autres vols à préparer "

"Je vois , vous n'aurais donc pas besoin de _ceci_…? " lui fit-elle remarquer , un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, et en lui montrant un magnifique diamant bleu qu'elle tenait dans le creux de sa main "Vous devriez faire attention , vous n'êtes pas le seul à savoir faire des _tours de passe-passe_… "

Le jeune homme nota le ton moqueur de la jeune fille et lui afficha son plus beau sourire , impressionné qu'on puisse se jouer de lui aussi facilement , lui le maître incarné de l'illusion ! : "Je vous le laisse , je sais que vous en prendrez bien soin et que vous le remettrez aux service de police. Sur ce je vous laisse , et au plaisir de vous revoir…_Tantei-san_…" Il lui fit ensuite un clin d'oeil et s'enfuit dans la direction opposée à celle de la bijouterie.

La jeune fille frissonna et fronça les sourcils au surnom que lui avait donné le criminel.

Son attention se porta ensuite sur le diamant que lui avait laissé Kaito Kid. Elle le prit entre son pouce et son index le regarda à travers la clarté de la lune , exactement comme l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant le voleur. Quelque chose en elle lui disait que ce voleur n'était définitivement pas comme les autres…

Oui…il était different…et il lui tardait vraiment de mettre sa toute nouvelle **_proie_** derrière les barreaux !


End file.
